


Severus' Life

by Paradise20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise20/pseuds/Paradise20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Severus is the son of now other then Voldemort himself. Characters are OOC. Will contain spanking of a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

16-year-old Severus walked into the small Bed and Breakfast he had found walking through the small town, hoping to find a warm place to sleep on an unseasonably cold July night. He walked into the house and looked around waiting for someone to come. It was fair size house that appeared to be old but well kept up.

Eventually an elderly lady who looked to be about mid to late fifties came around the corner. The lady smiled at him taking in the young boy in front of her, and her mother instincts kicked in. The poor boy was so thin and looked like he hadn't had a decent nigh sleep in quite some time judging from the circles under his eyes. She smiled a warm loving smile at him.

"Hi, how long do you need place for sweetie?" She kindly asked.

Severus pulled out a little wad of cash and quickly counted how much he had, which wasn't much, "I think I only have enough for one night."

She laid her hand over his and said, "I didn't ask how much money you had child, I asked how long you needed a place to stay?"

He looked up into her kind eyes and shrugged. He had no idea when, if ever, he would go back home.

She walked over to him and took both of his hands in hers. "Come along dear, I have just the place for you."

She led him up the stairs down a hallway and through to her most comfortable rooms out of the three she had available, "Here you are sweetie."

"Thank you ma'am," Severus said as he stepped into the room, "But I don't think I can afford this," he said looking down.

"None sense child, stay here as long as you need, it's on the house," she said with a smile.

"No I can't," Severus said not wanting to take advantage of her kindness.

"Okay then you can pay me by helping out around here," she said, "My youngest just moved out not that long ago, and now since all my children have moved and I lost Hector, I find that I need more help around here."

"Okay, thanks again," Severus said gratefully, now he didn't have to worry about finding a warm place to sleep anymore, and besides there's no way his dad would look for him here in a small muggle village of all places.

"Don't mention it Sweetie," she said as she patted his cheek and made her way out the door, "Have a good sleep, I'll see you in the morning," she closed the door and was gone before Severus could say anything.

Severus sat his bag down on the bed and looked around the room. It was a fair size room with a bathroom attached. He pulled out a pair of pyjamas from his bag and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower. After he was all clean and ready for bed he got between the clean sheets and sighed, it was nice to have a warm shower and clean sheets. Luxuries that he didn't realize he had until they were gone. Less than a week ago he had run away from home, more specifically his father.

It all started with him befriending a muggle born, Lily Evens. She was in his grade and spent lots of her time in the library, just like him. He always had people following him around to make sure he was 'okay' and not in 'danger' or getting into 'trouble', it was so annoying. So often he went into the library to study, or even just to get away from everyone for a while. That's where he met Lily, they talked and eventually became pretty good friends. They kept it mostly hidden due to house rivalries and such, and in Severus' case, he didn't want news of this getting back to his Dad.

But eventually dad had found out, and words were exchanged, all leasing up to him running away. If Dad was going to be unreasonable then so was he. Every night he used the same logic to talk himself out of going home. He rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

Elsewhere...

Voldemort signed as he sat down in his favourite armchair beside the fire. What use was it being powerful and having followers if he couldn't even find his son? It had been 6 days, 14 hours and 36 minutes since he had found his son missing. He wouldn't admit to but he was worried. His little boy was much too young to be out there all alone. He also felt guilty for letting their latest fight get as far as it did. He had caused his baby to run away. As he sat there he thought about the time when he had found out about his son.

4 years ago...

Abraxas Malfoy came to Voldemort after a meeting, with some news, his son had come across a boy who was in first year that showed promise to being a valuable asset of their cause, especially with his vast talent in potions at such a young age.

Like all his other potential or current followers he wanted to run an in-depth background check on the boy, to make sure that he wasn't totally of muggle decent and to assess their blood line and potential. All he needed was some of the boys hair. Abraxas said that would have no problem obtaining that seen as how the kid was staying at his house for part of the summer.

When Abraxas brought him the required ingredients he started by immediately making the paternity potions first. When he got the results back he was beyond shocked. After doing the potion three more times he was finally convinced that what the results said was true. Something would have to be done about this pronto.

\-----

It was the summer of 1972, just after Severus finished his first year at Hogwarts, and he was staying at his new friends, Lucius Malfoy's house for part of the summer. Severus lived with Tobias Snape, his mother had met him when he was just one year old, and they were married a year later. His mom had died when he was 5, but her husband raised him like his own. He never knew his birth father and his mom didn't like to talk about him, so h eventually gave up asking. 

Lucius was four years older than him but he had taken the little first year under his wing. They were sitting in the Malfoy's grand library as Lucius was telling him all about the dark Lord, he was going to be one of his followers as soon as he left Hogwarts. Lucius was in the middle of a particularly grotesque story that Severus was sure he was making up as he went along, when someone burst through the doors.

"Leave us," Voldemort ordered both Lucius and Abraxas who had followed him into the library.

"Yes my lord," said Abraxas right away and when he saw his son about to argue he grabbed his arm and both Malfoy's left poor Severus alone.

Severus stared up at the man that he had never met yet heard many stories about, with wide eyes. He didn't really know what to do, or what he wanted with him.

Voldemort looked down at the young 12-year-old sitting before him and his face softened. This scrawny, innocent human being was his son.

Severus sat there uncomfortable for what felt like forever as the man just stared at him. Then he did a very un-Voldemort like thing and pulled Severus into a big hug. He could no longer contain himself, he had to hold his boy. Most people would be surprised that he really did have a heart, because he rarely showed any emotion other then anger, but right now he couldn't help it, he had to hold his son.

Present...

Now his little boy was older and more rebellious. Oh how he longed for the little 12-year-old back! He had to find his son and soon. He was too young to be out by himself and Voldemort knew what was out there and he would die before he let anything happen to his son. With that thought in mind he called another meeting. He wouldn't sleep until he found his son.

The next day...

Severus rolled over and looked at the clock sitting beside his bed. 10:54am, he never slept this late. Maybe all those sleepless nights finally caught up to him. He laid in bed for a bit relishing in the warmth before he got out of bed and got ready for the day, once he was ready he walked down the stairs but once he was back to the main entrance he had no idea where to go. Just when he was about to start exploring the lady from last night came through the door.

"Oh good morning dear, did you sleep well?" she kindly asked upon catching site of the young teenager.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Severus politely responded.

"Oh none of that ma'am business, call me Martha," she replied, "Come to the kitchen your breakfast is warning in the oven."

"You didn't have to make me anything, I'm not really that..." Severus started before being cut off.

"Oh none sense child, you need to eat, your practically skin and bones!" Martha said as they got into the kitchen and she placed his breakfast in front of a stool at the counter.

"Eat," she commanded and surprisingly Severus found himself listening to her.

"So sweetie, I never did catch your name," Martha said once when was convinced that he would eat.

"Severus," he replied once he swallowed.

"Oh what a lovely name," she said with a smile to which Severus blushed and looked down at his plate.

She continued to ask him simple questions as he ate. When he was almost done she asked casually, "So why did you run away from home?"

Severus, who was just kind of mindlessly answering, caught himself before giving that piece of information away. How clever, she had lulled him into a false sense of security then pounced on him when she saw his unfocused state.

"Who said I ran away from home?" he replied.

Dang he caught her trap, well she would get it out of him sooner or later. Instead of answering she changed the subject and they continued to talk. After breakfast she had him help clean up the kitchen then they went outside to do some yard work. Their time together was spent working with pleasant conversations.

The rest of the week went by in pretty much the same way, with Martha still trying to get Severus to tell her why he ran away. She never got that piece of information but they both learned a lot about each other, and grew pretty close. Severus was pretty sure that this is what having a grandma would be like.

&&&&&&&&

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort grabbed his glass of firewhiskey and downed it in one go. It had now been 12 days 4 hours and some minutes, he had lost count, since his son had ran away. He had looked everywhere he could think of and had his followers all on look out, and yet nothing. No one has seen hide nor hair of that boy! He was so frustrated and so worried. What if one of his many enemies somehow found out that he was his son? He wouldn't think about that now, it would be too awful to even comprehend. He knew his son wasn't dead, he didn't know why, but he just knew he was still out there. He hoped that when he found him, he would be in one piece and well, so he could kill the little brat!

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. 'Who dares interrupt me now?' he wondered. "Enter," he angrily commanded.

One of his followers who he wasn't sure on the name, warily entered, "My lord, I come bringing good news, your son has been spotted."

Voldemort tensed, this one better be the real deal. All the other people who came in claiming the same thing had brought false information! Oh how they felt his wrath!

"It better be him," he growled.

"Yes it is! I went to visit my mother who lives in a little town about 3 hours from London, and saw a boy who looked like your son. I wanted to make sure it was him for sure before I said anything so I kept an eye on the kid and heard an elderly lady call him Severus. Now Severus isn't a very common name at all, so I'm sure it is him. Erienth is keeping an eye on him to make sure he's safe and doesn't leave again," the nameless follower said quickly trying to hide his shaking knees.

"Very good," Voldemort replied getting up, "Give me the location and you may leave."

He recited the location and quickly left.

Voldemort took in a deep breath then apparated to where hopefully his son was.

It was late, going on 11 pm, as Voldemort made his way up the walk to the little Bed and Breakfast where his son was supposed to be. He dismissed the man standing watch with a wave of his hand before walking up the to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Martha was just about to close up for the night when she heard the bell go off that indicated that someone came in. She smiled and went to greet the visitor.

"Do you have Severus?" Voldemort asked upon catching site of the elderly lady.

"Excuse me?" Martha asked taken aback by the question.

"Severus, my son, is he here?"

Ah, so this was the boy's father. She still hadn't managed to get the reason that Severus ran away from him, so she didn't know whether to tell his father she had him or not. What if he was being abused? She would never forgive herself for giving up the boy then. She looked into his eyes and could see worry behind his impatience and immediately knew that the man in front of her indeed was Severus' Dad, and that he did care about the boy. But before she let Severus leave with him she would make sure.

"Yes he's here, but he's sleeping," she added as she saw him start to move towards the stairs.

"Well then I'll just wake him up," he said continuing towards the stairs.

"You will do no such thing," she said as she moved into his path.

Voldemort sighed impatiently. He couldn't explain why he didn't just blast here right then and there. He started to pull out his wand, but then he heard his sons voice in his head, 'Not all muggle's are bad, Dad'. So for his sons sake he wouldn't kill her where she stood for daring to get in his way, "Out of my way, muggle," Voldemort said impatiently,

"Did you just swear at me, young man?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"What? No! It's not a swear word," he said upon catching the look on her face. It was pretty close to the one he gave when Severus was being particularly naughty. He didn't know why he reacted to her the way he did.

"Well good, and don't take that attitude with me young man!"

Oh how he felt so childish under her stern gaze, he lowered his head and said, "Sorry ma'am."

"It's quite alright," she said releasing her stance, "You may see him but you may not wake him up got me?" she asked looking right in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed.

"Martha."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Call me Martha," she said as she made her way up the stairs with him in tow.

"And you are?" she asked when he didn't give her a name.

"...Tom," he said detesting that name but not wanting to scare her.

She smiled at him and stopped outside a door. She dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "Now you can see him, but remember not to wake him up. I mean it, you are not too old for my wooden spoon," she threatened.

Voldemort blushed then just nodded and opened the door. It was dark inside the room except for the light coming in from the hallway. He walked over to the bed and sighed with relief upon catching sight of his baby. Finally he found him! He lightly ran his hands through Severus' hair just to make sure that he wasn't just imaging him. After a couple minutes of that, he leaned over and gently kissed his sons forehead before whispering, "I love you baby boy." He turned to leave and froze when he saw Martha standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. There was no doubt now that Tom loved his son, there was no way that Severus left because of abuse, but she would find out the reason he did before she let them leave.

After overcoming his shock, Voldemort made his way to the door, Martha moved to let him out, he gently closed the door.

"You can stay in this room," Martha said as she led him over to the room across the hall from Severus'.

&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Voldemort work up from the best sleep he's had since Severus ran away. He got up to make sure that Severus was still in his room across the hall (he was still sleeping), then he got ready for the day before heading to wake him up and take him home.

As he was about to open the door to Severus' room he heard Martha behind him.

"Don't wake the poor lad up, he had a long day of pulling weeds yesterday."

Voldemort turned around and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "He pulled weeds? My Severus? Without complaining?"

Martha smiled as she grabbed his arm, "Yes he is such a sweet boy. Why don't we get you a cup of tea while I start on breakfast? Once you two much too skinny boys eat I'll let you go," she said as she guided him downstairs to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen she indicated for him to take a seat at the table as she grabbed the tea she had made when she got up this morning and poured both of them a cup.

“So why did Severus run away?” Martha asked wanting to get the conversation done before Severus woke up.

Voldemort sighed, he should have known this would come up, “I didn’t agree with the company he was keeping.”

“He was getting in with a bad crowd?”

“Yeah something like that,” It was more that it was the wrong crowd, one he didn't agree with, but it made no real difference to the lady.

“You guys need to sit down and talk it out. Yelling and running away isn’t the answer. I had four boys, each one with his own unique style, but one thing was true in all of them, if you push too hard against something, they will rebel, just to spite you. Kids, especially ones at Severus age, just want some independence to make their own mistakes. I know its hard watching as your kid goes out into the ‘real world’ but you can’t protect them from everything forever. With that being said, if things ever get too bad where he could be seriously hurt, then you have to step in and remind him that you are still there and are still boss.”

“Maybe your right,” he was still sceptical, but maybe he did need to see things from his sons view more, and give him a little more freedom. He just didn’t want to see the kid hurt, and muggle's were good for nothings who were infurior and hurt people. 

“Trust me, he just wants to know that you listen and respect him enough to make his own decisions. Trust that you have raised him right, and you’ll be fine.”

He just nodded then Martha changed the subject and they continued to have a pleasant conversation while they waited for Severus to wake up. 'Maybe Severus was right after all, maybe all muggle's weren't that bad' he thought before quickly banishing the idea, she may be just one exception.

&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Severus slowly woke up and laid in bed thinking. He had the strangest dream last night. He had dreamt that his Dad was there, but that was impossible he had covered every possible track so that there was no way anyone could track him down, he wasn't going home, ever. He laid in bed for a couple of more minutes before getting up and getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

As he walked down the stairs he wondered what Martha was going to have him do today. Hopefully it wasn't weeding, man he hated that, unless it was for his plants for potions ingredients, then he didn't mind as much, but it was still pretty bad. So lost in thought he didn't notice the additional presence in the kitchen until it was too late. He froze where he stood.

"Good morning, Severus," Voldemort said calmly as he sipped his tea across from Martha.

Severus just stood there unsure of what to do, run towards his Dad? Or away? If he was completely honest with himself he did really miss his Dad, and he wanted to go home. But going home would be like admitting he was wrong, and he knew he wasn’t, not this time. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see his Dad move, he only felt the familiar comforting arms of his father wrap around him. Severus buried his face in his Dads shoulders as he clung to him. He tried not to cry, but some tears slipped out anyways. He had been horrible to his Dad had said same horrific things in a fit of anger that he didn't mean. How did his father not hate him? "I'm so sorry," Severus cried as he couldn't hold the tears in any more.

Voldemort rubbed his son back and hushed him, "Shhh, it's okay, everything's going to be alright, I'm sorry too baby boy, we will talk about it all more later, I promise. Calm down your okay," he continued until Severus' tears stopped.

Martha smiled at the sight before her and went to get the breakfast to the table to give the two boys some privacy. She was glad that she didn't have to intervene between the two. It was clear that they both loved each other very much. In the short time that she had known Severus she had come to care about him very much, and Tom seemed to be a pretty good guy as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch was done, Voldemort told Severus to get his stuff packed. Severus thought about arguing but decided against it. The conversation they were going to have tonight would be bad enough without him making it worse by disobedience. After he was all packed he headed downstairs and saw his Dad and Martha talking by the door. When he got to the bottom, Martha pulled him into a big hug.

"Goodbye, sweetie, it was nice having you this last week, you can come visit me any time you like. And write me okay?" Martha said.

"Thanks and yeah I sure will," Severus agreed as he let her go.

"Have a safe trip boys and come back soon," Martha said as they two men left.

"Goodbye Martha thanks for everything," Severus said one last time before he followed his father out the door.

They walked down the path and looked like they were headed towards the bus station before Voldemort pulled Severus into an alley so they could apparate. A couple seconds later Severus was back home.

TBC...


End file.
